User blog:Jessie1010/The Pilot: 'G.I. Jennings' Rings in Wedding Bells with Special 'G.I. Wedding'
G.I. Jennings Rings in Wedding Bells with Special "G.I. Wedding" EXCLUSIVE: Wiki Channel's programming has been drawing in viewers nonstop so far this year as it just recently premiered various new shows including The Family Plan, Leslie Wireless, and Genie!. Last month, the channel also aired a special hour long musical episode of their hit show Life with Twins titled "Bikers with Twins" which premiered to over 4 million views. This weekend, the channel will now be sounding wedding bells and reaching formality with a special wedding themed episode of their hit family show G.I. Jennings. The special one hour episode titled "G.I. Wedding" will follow the remarriage of parents Shannon and Greg and will feature big guest stars including Tamera Mowry, Dane Wilkins, and Melissa Joan-Hart. In "G.I. Wedding," it's Shannon and Greg's wedding day and family from all around is in town for it, excited to witness a big milestone in the Jennings family. Casey however is feeling stressed as she decided to take the responsibility upon herself to make sure everything involving the wedding goes smoothly. Despite her parents' protests to her worrying about so much, Casey wants their second wedding to be perfect so she does anyway. But, when a storm alert threatens the day, Casey recruits help from her young uncle Dane, Kendra, and some military base soldiers to help “storm proof” the place before the wedding begins. However, matters get worse when the three accidentally get themselves trapped in a tornado shelter. Meanwhile, Shannon's bridesmaids try to keep Shannon from seeing Greg before the wedding and Greg's groomsmen try to do the same, following the superstition that the bride and groom cannot see each other on their wedding day. However, Shannon and Greg don’t believe in superstition and all they want to do is see each other before they walk down the aisle. The special episode guest stars Tia Mowry's real life sister Tamera Mowry as Bobbi, Shannon's twin sister. Tia Mowry plays Shannon on the show. This appearance marks the first time the two sisters have worked together since their reality show Tia & Tamera ended in 2013. Series creator Jessie1010 spoke about the appearance saying, "Ever since Tia booked the show, everyone's talked about having Tamera on the show and with Shannon now getting married, we saw this as the perfect opportunity. We originally were going to wait until later in the series but our plans changed. We were thrilled when she hopped on board and we're very happy to have her. She was such a pleasure to work with, such an honor." The episode also guest stars member of the Wiki Records band 4 Way Street and Wiki Channel actor, Dane Wilkins as Dane, Shannon’s hip younger brother. Life with Twins actress Melissa Joan-Hart will also guest star. Joan-Hart, who plays mom Karen Clark on Life with Twins, will play Kaley, Greg’s older sister, in the episode. When asked about the episode, star of the show Mikayla Totten said to us, "This was my favorite episode to shoot, definitely. It took two weeks to film so it was really fun. I grew up watching Sister, Sister so seeing Tia and Tamera together made me really excited, I genuinely freaked out. I just love all of the guest stars we have, they were so great to work with." Totten went on to talk about the episode, "I'm very elated and joyed that Shannon and Greg are finally getting married. In the beginning, there was a lot of discussion about whether or not the wedding should be made a big deal. I think an interracial marriage like this needs to be shown on TV, we need to be portraying actual people in life so we can relate to audiences, so I'm glad we did this." "G.I. Wedding" premieres April 26 on Wiki Channel at 8/7c on Wiki Channel. Category:Blog posts